


You've Got This Way About You

by AnoofMcTacos



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoofMcTacos/pseuds/AnoofMcTacos
Summary: Howdy this is my first fic and ofc it's Wayhaught.It's a High school AU which I knowwww is super overplayed, but I thought I'd start my entrance into fic life with a classic. I reeeeally hope you enjoy and beware of typos.
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Wynonna Earp/Eliza Shapiro, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	You've Got This Way About You

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is the first thing I've ever published and I'm super excited. No clue about posting dates, but I hope to keep this regular. I'd really like to keep this up.

Click… Click… Click… Each tick of the clock rang out through deafening silence as three students sat in the uncomfortable chairs of the chemistry room.  
“Detention on the first day, dammit.” a redhead muttered under her breath as she shifted in her seat. Nicole was new to the school, how the hell was she supposed to know that you can’t smoke out back? The three students sat relatively close to one another in the cramped room, but no one dared to say a word for fear of the coach, who was scrolling through her phone at the front of the room. 

The other girl in the room was a brunette wearing a leather jacket and matching boots. She was twirling a pencil in her hand, and whenever she would drop it, an audible curse would escape her. Despite the occasional drop of her pencil, the girl seemed to exude confidence in everything that she did. Every time she flipped her hair, Nicole caught a glimpse of a striking jawline that made her wonder if the rest of her face was just as attractive. When the brunette turned her head to look at the clock, Nicole's question had its answer. Her eyes were immediately caught by the same strong jaw that seemed to slope up to an equally powerful pair of cheekbones. Piercing blue eyes met with brown ones as she looked down, smirking slightly as they made eye contact, showing off dimples that could rival Nicole’s. 

“Dammit she’s hot” was all Nicole could think as she turned back around. At this point, the coach had begun to close her eyes, boredom visibly taking her over. Nicole used this as an opportunity to shove her books into her bag and move up a couple seats to be close enough to the leather-clad girl to carry on a whisper conversation. 

“So, what’d they throw you in here for?” she asked, leaning forward in her seat near enough to smell a faint but noticeable smell of whiskey.  
“What’s it to you Red?” the other asked, more out of haughtiness than hostility.

“Nothin’, just curious as to what you’d have to do to get thrown in here on the first day of class,” she responded, using this time to get a closer look at her features, and boy were her features not lacking in any department. She wore a low-cut red crop top that exposed a decent bit of her midriff under her jacket, and ripped skinny jeans that hugged her thighs just tight enough. This was a pretty large difference compared to the black Paramore shirt with a flannel tied around the waist that Nicole wore. 

“Apparently teachers don’t really take too kindly to students getting very drunk in the middle of class. What about you Red? Graffitied the school? Stole from the teacher?” the girl said after what seemed like forever but in reality was just barely a second. 

“Oh uh, I smoked cigarettes out back of school instead of actually going inside.” No use in lying to this girl, it wasn’t like she did anything super bad either.  
“Hell yeah Red, I like your style. If ya got any more of those we could ditch this bullshit and get drunk off our asses instead.” the brunette whispered after watching the teacher begin to doze off in her chair. Instead of answering with her words, Nicole silently slid out of her seat and slipped her bag over her shoulder, the other following suit. 

After creeping their way across the classroom to the back door, Nicole let out a sigh of relief that she hadn’t even realized she had been holding in. They stood up fully and stretched, but equally glad to be out of hell. The redheaded girl almost immediately darted over to her blue locker, undoing the combo and letting her hand disappear into the depths before it emerged with a rather old looking skateboard. 

“Damn Red, you skate too? Nice.” She heard behind her, silently scaring her. Turning around, Nicole was met with the ice blue eyes again as they peered over her shoulder and explored her bare locker. The locker closed with a small click as they weren’t out of the clear just yet. 

“Yeah, usually I skip and just go to the skate park or something with this.” Nicole answered as she dropped the board onto the ground, pushing it slightly with her foot. 

“So Red, you smoke instead of going to class and skate instead of going to school. What else do you do?” The girl asked as she stepped aside and leaned against one of the worn yellow lockers. 

“Oh, I do a lot,” she answered with a wink, “and the name’s Nicole Haught, not ‘Red’.” She responded, not harshly, but confident. She watched a smirk grow across the other’s face and she knew what was about to happen.

“Okay then Haught-shit, I’m Wynonna. Wynonna Earp.” still grinning, she made a little finger gun motion with one hand as the other pushed her off the locker she was leaning on. 

“Earp as in-” 

“Yep, good old Wild West Wyatt is my great grandad, making me a bona fide Earp.”

Nicole smiled as she pulled something small and cardboard off her backpack. She tossed a small carton of cigarettes to Wynonna who eagerly opened them and inspected the small cylindrical objects of death.

“Xavier says I gotta stop these cause they’re ‘bad for your health’ or whatever, but I think he just doesn’t like the way it makes my hair smell.” Wynonna said as she stuck an unlit cig in between her lips. 

“I just do it cause it beats going to class with all the arrogant assholes who call themselves teachers.” Nicole sighed, stepping onto her board and slowly beginning to roll down the hallway. 

“Have you met the pain in the ass principal we have here?” Earp said, slowly starting towards the double doors that let out of school.  
“Lucado? Yeah, she’s a real strict bitch.” 

“Damn, you haven’t seen it when Moody, the superdouche comes into town. She goes full on bitch mode like you wouldn’t believe.” Wynonna lamented about how she practically sells her soul every time Moody comes down, complaining about how she always gets used as the ‘prime candidate’ for improvement or some bullshit like that. Nicole didn’t mind listening to Wynonna’s stories, not just because she was mega attractive, but because her stories were fun and her facial expressions made Nicole laugh, though she shouldn’t be, seeing as how they were trying to stay as quiet as possible.

Once they reached the set of double doors, Nicole scanned the parking lot looking for a car that screamed ‘Wynonna Earp’. Black SUV, no. Red Jeep, hell no. White BMW, nope. She looked, but found nothing even close to what she imagined Wynonna driving. The parking lot in whole was fairly empty, save for a few cars scattered across the lot, presumably belonging to faculty. 

“So wait, where’s your car Earp?” Nicole inquiried as she surveyed the parking lot for any cars she missed. 

“Oh, this badass isn’t a car, it’s a Harley.” Wynonna said plainly, as if it were normal for a high school student to drive a motorcycle to and from school.  
They continued walking in silence towards a red jeep, causing Nicole to get even more confused. As they neared the Jeep, Wynonna slung her bag off her back and threw it haphazardly into the open back of the vehicle. Maybe she was wrong, maybe she drove the Jeep and left her bike back home. Seemed logical enough. As if reading her mind, Wynonna spoke up once more. 

“This is my sister’s car, so we can stash our shit here while she’s here. I parked my cycle behind it so no one would get to it.” Wynonna said, pulling a lighter and the cigarette from earlier from her back pocket and lighting it. Nicole followed Wynonna in setting her bag, more delicately, into the back of the Jeep.  
“So, is your sister a teacher or something?” Nicole asked, thinking about how most of the other cars in the lot probably belonged to teachers who stayed after. Wynonna seemed to be entertained that her sister could be a teacher, but cleared her throat and barely kept her composure. 

“Nah, Haught-shit she’s a cheerleader, but she could probably teach better that most of the staff here.” Wynonna fell into yet another laughing fit at her joke, almost sliding off her seat on the edge of the Jeep. Nicole smirked, thinking that if her sister was anything like Wynonna, she probably wouldn’t be the biggest proponent for cheer uniforms. Just then, her attention was drawn to the field, well, actually what was on the field. Blue and white uniforms moved in unison, cheerleaders moving with one another. They wore skirts just short enough to guide the imagination, but not so short as to flash everyone and shirts, if you could call them that, hugged well-defined bodies with mid-drifts that exposed toned abs that momentarily broke Nicole's brain and left her mouth ever so slightly ajar. 

“Yo, Haught pants.... Red…. NICOLE!” A loud voice pulled Nicole from her mini daydream, bringing her world back into focus and away from her rather inappropriate thoughts. 

“Huh..? Oh, sorry!” NIcole quickly apologized and mentally kicked herself for getting lost in thought. She silently prayed that she wouldn’t have to come out right then and there to her new… friend?

“Why the hell are you checking them out, they’re not that attractive in the first place.” Nicole contemplated protesting, but Wynonna continued her thought, thankfully.

“Champ hardy is more douche than boy, which is probably to make up for his chode. If you ask me, the cheer team is waaaay too out of their league, even though most of them are dating.” Nicole rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the black stallion parked in the grass behind the Jeep.  
“So, how fast can this thing go?” Nicole asked, desperately trying to switch the topic from meatheads to anything else.  
“Well, hop on and I’ll show you,” Wynonna answered, already mounting the bike with practiced ease. Nicole shifted her board in her hand as she sat on the seat behind Wynonna, trying her best to keep a respectable distance between her and the driver. She casually rested one hand loosely around Wynonna’s waist, not wanting to make the situation awkward. 

“Dumbass, you’re going to have to hold on a helluva lot tighter than that if you want to actually stay on this.” Nicole complied, tightening her grip while still trying to keep a casual distance between the two. She didn’t need to fuck things up with someone who was actually willing to talk to her. The engine revved and the back wheel spit up a little dirt before taking off through the parking lot. Reflexively, Nicole tightened her grip, closing the gap she desperately tried to create. Her forearm now lay flat against Wynonna stomach, hand flattened to keep her from rocketing backwards. Wynonna didn’t even seem to register the motion, and even if she did, didn’t seem to care.

As the motorcycle turned onto a main road, Wynonna made a loud yelling noise as she brought the speed up even more. Nicole clung to Wynonna’s back like she was going to die if she didn’t, which at the rate they were going, was probably going to happen if she did. They turned off to a mostly dirt road, sending a cloud of dust behind them as they rode. Trees whipped past, turning into a blur of green and brown. The grit of the board at the redheads side bore into her arm and knuckles, but at the speed they were going, Nicole hadn’t even noticed the pain it was causing her. 

Wynonna slowed the cycle as they reached a bend revealing a ranch style home decorated with modern amenities. In the short time that Nicole had lived in the town, she had never seen any of the true ranches surrounding the town, just the apartments and small homes that people lived in. A sign above the surrounding fence read Wynonna’s family name in wooden letters. There was a blue Ford, beaten up and old, parked out front of the house that was rapidly coming into view as they accelerated. A barn that seemed to be held together by duct tape and nails stood off to the side, the door swinging wide open as they turned onto the property. The bike slowed even more as they reached the land, turning the roaring engine into a low rumble, finally giving Nicole a chance to catch her breath. Wynonna angled the bike towards the barn as they slowed to a roll. They entered the barn as the bike came to a halt in the centre of the main floor. The engine shut off as they both moved to get off the bike. 

The floor of the barn was dirt, covered in various tarps and rugs in an attempt to make it look at least slightly inhabited. There was a bed shoved into the corner with various blankets draped over the side. Wynonna rushed around to the barn doors after dismounting, as if looking for something. Miraculously, the cigarette that hung from her lips was still lit. 

“Nice, Gus ain’t here yet,” Wynonna said, barely audible for Nicole.

“Who’s Gus?” Nicole asked, unsure as to whether it was her father or another inhabitant of the ranch. 

“She’s our aunt. She likes to come by and check on us every day, but she must know that my sister is at cheer.” Wynonna explained, gesturing towards the house and shrugging. She took the lit cigarette from between her lips and tapped a few of the embers onto the ground, watching the flame slowly grow before stamping it out with her boot. 

Nicole picked up on the hint that there might be some things she shouldn’t ask, the reason why the girls live alone being one of them. The tall redhead moved over to where the bike was propped up against the floor. From behind a stack of wooden crates, the dark haired brunette pulled a bottle of dark liquid, halfway full. 

“You drink whiskey? Of course you do.” Wynonna asked as she began to undo the cap on the bottle. Nicole nodded as she set her skateboard down onto the ground and leaned up against a beam in the centre of the barn. Wynonna took a long swig of the bottle before handing it to Nicole, who took an equal gulp of the liquid, holding back a grimace as the amber liquid burned her throat. 

There was a soft rumbling in the distance that began to draw near the barn. As the sound increased, Wynonna let out an audible groan and rolled her eyes, taking a final swig of the brown liquid before screwing the cap back on and setting the half drunk bottle behind some scrap wood. It wasn’t a bad place to hide it per se, however it was obvious that the two had been drinking, and if this Gus character were the one rolling up, it wouldn’t be long before the bottle would be found. 

Nicole’s insides felt a little woozy, but not enough to cause any real change in her demeanor. Wynonna peered from between the slats of the barn, presumably tracking how close the dust cloud was to the Homestead. She groaned as she started towards the door, obviously disappointed due to the interruption.  
“Fuck she’s not supposed to be home till later,” Wynonna whined as she looked over Nicole. “Ok Haught-shit you stay out of the way, let me do the talking, and if you even dare mention smoking, I will personally rearrange your ass so that it’s your face doin’ the talking,” said the brunette, face so intense it might as well have been staring into Nicole's soul. Nicole didn’t say anything, opting to throw her hands up in surrender.

The rumbling came to an end as the sound of a car pulling into the front of the house could be heard. Wynonna opened the door and revealed the red Jeep from earlier. Before Nicole could comment on the state of her bag, a loud, very annoyed voice sounded from the open air car. 

“WYNONNA!” was all she said, but there was enough annoyance in her voice that a thousand words couldn’t even begin to do justice. This was followed by the slamming of a door and a very loud huff. 

“Stop screwing in the barn and get your butt out here!” she yelled again, however this time a little softer and with more embarrassment than annoyance. Wynonna reluctantly stepped from the cover of the barn, head slightly hung in shame. 

“You got detention on the first day and you skipped out on it with some girl?” The other voice said, causing Nicole to stifle a small laugh. The girl must have heard her, because the next thing the redhead heard was a scoff and the sound of footsteps drawing near the barn. 

Nicole didn’t move from her spot up against a support column, but she did straighten out her outfit to make sure Wynonna’s sister got that they weren’t fooling around. Nicole’s jaw practically hit the floor.

Nicole didn’t move from her spot up against a support column, but she did straighten out her outfit to make sure Wynonna’s sister got that they weren’t fooling around. 

Sure, Nicole had met cheerleaders. She dated a few, and fooled around with others, but she never met anyone who looked like Wynonna’s sister. The uniforms from afar did no justice to how they looked up close and personal, and damn did Nicole want to get personal with this outfit.  
It was easy to see that the girl who stood before her was related to Wynonna, not only in the way that they both seem to exude confidence, but in the way that they both looked. Yet another strong jawline that sloped to a stern that immediately began to fade as she made eye contact with the redhead. The girl’s hair was sandy and wavy, eyes the same shade of brown. The uniform she wore revealed her tanned body and toned muscles that most definitely could make someone drool.Nicole paid no mind to the fact that she was obviously checking her out, because no matter how hard she’d try, her eyes and mind would always linger on how the girl before her looked. 

“So, you’re the girl my idiot sister skipped with? You don’t seem like her type, but I guess she’s a free spirit.” The girl shrugged and scanned her hazel eyes over Nicole, tentatively looking over the redhead’s pale body.

“Trust me, she's not my type either, I prefer my dates shorter,” Nicole responded, obviously referring to the short stature of the sandy haired girl. The girl blushed slightly, taking note of her flirting.

“Anyway, I’m Nicole Haught,” Nicole said, rising from her spot on the beam and taking a step forward with an extended arm. The girl hesitantly did the same, subtly biting her lip as she did. 

“Well, in that case I’m-” Nicole interrupted before she could say more.

“Waverly Earp, most popular girl in Purgatory high.”


End file.
